


Blood

by fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)



Series: destcember 2020 [10]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Vault of Glass, Vex (Destiny) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord
Summary: Kabr wasn’t alone in the Vault. Yet he was.
Series: destcember 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037448
Kudos: 2





	Blood

Kabr’s mouth still tasted like salt from the Oracles.

His team was gone. Praedyth was lost to the Vex hours ago. Kabr didn’t even know what had happened to Pahanin. They had been trekking through the Vault together until eventually, Kabr looked to his side and Pahanin wasn’t there. 

What was worse was that he didn’t know if Pahanin had been lost to the Vault, or if Kabr himself had been lost. 

Kabr sighed and braced himself against a wall. He was a Titan, a wall, a shield, a cup filling itself to overflowing. Now, though, he feels the radiolaria pumping through his veins.


End file.
